Rose Colored Glass
by Dante Hellsing
Summary: A short fanfic of Alucard X Integral during valentines day. And as usual Alucard is the least bit hesitant to annoy his ill-tempered master. enjoy


Title: Rose Colored Glass  
Author: Dante Hellsing

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, I'm just am extremely crazy fan!

* * *

Just because it was Valentines Day doesn't mean those freaks and ghouls should be left untaken care of. Never has she taken a day's off. A lot of work has yet to be done... She sighed at the loads of paperwork piling on top of her workplace. Down to her last cigar she rapidly typed last night s report into the computer screen.

"May I suggest you take a short break master."

The voice was impassive, his statement quite tempting though there was no time for that now. She shook the idea off her mind. If she would have the opportunity of having a day's off, which would be out of the question, it would have to be a day, an Alucard-free day... She growled in her aching head.

"Not now Alucard, can't you see I'm busy." She gritted her teeth.

Relentless as he is, his daily ritual to irk and mock her about has never, not even the slightest bit ever drove him to boredom. Snicker... how it amuses and pleases him. After hearing his master's answer he ambled towards her desk and placed his hands on it with a slight force.

"What plans have you for me this night?" He grinned at her.

There was a pause from the clicking sounds of the keyboard. Integral adjusted her glasses and averted her eyes from the monitor to the migraine-causing vampire.

"I already sent some men to patrol the areas which are possible of certain attacks."

She gave a wry smile trying to hide her agitation but unfortunately she had no skill in doing so when it comes to Alucard's infuriating charm.

"Well then, since you don t need me out there; I might as well keep you company." He sat on the desk.

"No! No! No!" She shoved him off her desk.

"Then I'll just leave you here to soliloquize. It's not good to stay confined all the time." He chuckled; straightened his coat; and fixed his red hat.

Under her mantle, she recalled her Beretta. The shiny black mass of metal glistened under the light. The cold hard hollow end pressed against the vampire s clothed chest. Without speaking he formed an "Ooo" on his mouth.

"Get out of my office this instant Alucard." Her tone rose. "You speak with irascibility, cold as steel, and yet it is merely a façade." He slid his glove-clad fingers on the pistol.

"How dare you say such a thing servant!" she pulled the trigger.

"My master, I know you"re not like that." He purred.

"Don't test me!" She hesitated a bit.

"You are still the same innocent and lonely little girl who used to question me a lot 10 years ago without respite." He leaned closer to her and fondled on her soft blonde locks. He breathed on it.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." She tightened the grip on the gun.

"Hmm...Sweet fragrance."

He whispered to her ear softly and took the gun grasped away from her slightly trembling fingers. Crimson eyes locked at those blue orbs. With the gun on his hand he led it slide against her creamy smooth skin, her face. She closed her eyes, feeling the cold metal that sent a shiver down her spine. When she slowly opened her eyelids, she could see him licking on her black possession so inveigling. Everything seemed a bit hazy. The next thing she knew, Alucard was stationed on top of her on the oaken desk. It was some kind of trance that she was in and that she needs to break lose from it or she'll really be sorry and regret it afterwards. Alucard's behavior was somehow atypical. He dare not go too far.

"What's the matter master? Can't handle your servant?" He grinned.

_"Damn his hypnosis!" She told her head._

Suddenly there were a few knocks on the door then in came Celas Victoria with her huge Halconnen.

"Um, forgive Sir Integral but I...Um...I"

Aghast by the current scene before her, the young vampire was rendered speechless and dropped the papers she held a while ago. Both shifted their gazes at Celes.

"Will you please excuse us my dear Celes." He simply smiled back at his apprentice.

"Uh, yes master...Right away!" She briskly made her way out and shut the door behind her.

Integral who snapped out of his spell was in a, hmm...I mean really...detonating stage...He stood up and backed a few steps away from the now conflagrating Hellsing.

"You. Die. Now!" She plodded towards him, her gun aimed at his heart.

He laughed.

"We'll simply continue this affair another time". In an instant he teleported at her back and caught her by surprise.

"I don't want any more interruptions." He whispered into her ear. She could feel his hot breath, which made the hair on her nape jump.

He caressed his hands against her shoulders as they slowly faded together with his own form as it melted away into the wispy dark. His menacing laugh echoed in her head. With the voices gone it took her a while to revert back to her own self. Then a slight impulse rushed inside of her. Alucard...and her gun... She stared at it for a moment. She then opened one of her drawers and took out a bottle of disinfectant and wiped any trace of his saliva on it. After her harsh rubbing she set the gun aside and slumped her body on her leather chair. How unnerving.

Late that night...

"I will be retiring now Walter." She took out her round glasses for a short while and massaged her temple.

"Let me take care of the rest Sir Integral." He then left her office.

* * *

Integra sat before her dresser and loosened her tie and hesitated when she felt the tiny golden cross. She made a fist around it.

"Father..."

Silence...Before a dark misty breath filled the room. Alucard descended from the ceiling in a steady and lissome manner, a few inches from her back though he had no reflection against the mirror.

"Alucard!" She didn't turn her head to face him.

"Yes my master?" He started to braid her hair gently.

This was the last strand. She was more that just pissed at her vampire servant. She pulled her yellow braided locks away from him; boldly stood up and faced him.

"Get out! ! !" She pointed her arm at the door.

"...No master, not until..."

He was cut in mid sentence when she slapped him.

"How dare you talk to me like that servant!"

Alucard's cheek slightly became red. He simply smirked at her.

"That's what I like about you. Such a feisty girl."

He leaned closer to her until his dark hair brushed against hers. He breathed into her skin, from her tender neck to her face with his hands on her shoulders. Her hands turned into fists but somehow something inside of her urged to keep still. She hated herself for that. Was she enjoying this?

"What's the matter? Can't help it can you? Stop me if wish."

Alucard chuckled as he nuzzled on her neck. He could smell the sweet taste of her virgin blood. She pushed his chest away from her with force. He retreated one foot involuntarily.

"You re enjoying this are you my master?" He grinned.

"Now is not the time or will there ever be a time! Now GO OUT YOU BASTARD!" She stomped her foot on the hard wooden floor.

"If that is what you truly wish."

"Yes that what I truly wish, I mean that is an ORDER from your MASTER!" She crossed her arms furiously.

"I see..." He spoke in a deep tone.

"I'm waiting Alucard." She tapped her foot in a constant rhythm.

Alucard simply stood there motionless.

"Damnit, you re such a PAIN!"

Integral whirled at him and sat back facing her dresser. She started to brush her hair raucously, unlocking the braid that Alucard wove earlier. After a while she felt the sensation of Alucard's proud white fangs nibble on her neck benignly. She turned her head back but he was gone, vanished. After a short pause she heaved a sigh. Once again she gazed at her reflection on the mirror. And there beside her family portrait was a single red rose with a small note attached to it.

Sweet sorrow, desire forsaken

_Shades of blue glisten like ice  
More than a breath from my grasp  
Thy sweeping grace of an angel  
Be it love or obsession  
Blood on fire let it burn...  
Burn only to you...Oh passion  
Fill the empty void of my heart_

My Master, My Integral, My Sweet Valentine

Thy humble servant

~Alucard

Integral got the rose and caressed its soft, velvet petals. She could feel the very same texture as to that of Alucard's garment. She smelled it, sweet ethereal aroma, not only by the flower itself but his perpetual and alluring scent.

"Alucard..." She whispered and kissed the rose softly.

This simple gift, could it have shattered the icy glass heart of self-torment and loneliness? How long will she deny her true emotions?

_"My rose colored glass... Secret of my heart..."_

_

* * *

_Notes: This fic was made years ago for a hellsing fan contest, and Im only able to upload it now...Hehe, anyhoo, this is dedicated to all AlucardXIntegral Fans

Sorry for grammar errors too, it's not proof read

_*For some reason the original link wont work_

_slashmistress. net __/ila/msa/files/fics. html_


End file.
